The Dance
by nalimom
Summary: A dance recital sparks a change.  Fluffy.


Jean Luc Picard was overcome with emotion as he sat in the audience, watching Beverly Crusher dance with Lieutenant Kea'l. The routine was a poignant and very touching duet, wrought with angst and passion. He had a sudden realization as he watched the lieutenant pull Beverly close only to throw her into a magnificent spin. It reminded him of his own relationship with Beverly. The passion, the desire, the fear and the longing were so clearly portrayed on the stage, just as in life. He thought of the moments of closeness and thinly veiled passion he and Beverly had shared, so often followed by periods of painful professionalism. He had thought that it was he alone who was so profoundly affected by the longing, but here, watching her choreography draw him in completely he dared to think that perhaps she was just as confused as he.

The routine ended in a spectacular lift…lovers finally united in a passionate embrace, leaving Jean Luc breathless and close to tears. He stood with the rest of the crowd, applauding the magnificent performance they had just experienced. It had been the final performance in a wonderful evening Beverly had produced and many walked up to the stage to congratulate her on her brilliance. He hung back until most of the crowd had moved on then approached. He shook the lieutenant's hand, amused by the pang of jealousy he felt for the handsome man who had so recently held Beverly in his arms. Once they were alone, he looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Beverly," he began, but had difficulty finding the right words.

"Jean Luc." She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling in the lights.

"You have outdone yourself." He managed to sound friendly and supportive in spite of the emotions raging.

"Thank you."

He watched a drop of sweat roll from her throat down into her cleavage and had to use every ounce of self control he had to pull his eyes back to her eyes. "Would you care to accompany me to the reception in 10 forward?"

She gave him a mysterious smile that he felt all the way to his toes, and said. "Why, yes, Captain. I think that would be very nice."

She led him behind the stage to a dressing room where she grabbed a towel and wiped her face and neck. "I just need to change. I won't be a minute." She stepped into the small adjoining bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. "What did you think of the duet?" She called after a few minutes.

Jean Luc sat on the counter in front of the make-up mirror. He picked up her scarf and held it to his nose, wrapping himself in her scent. God, how he loved that scent. "I was moved beyond words."

Just then she emerged, changed into a simple little black dress. Her hair was pinned elegantly on the back of her head and a few stray curls of auburn hair framed her face. He held the scarf out to her and caught a whiff of her scent again as she wrapped it loosely around her neck.

"It was perhaps the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… and you were a vision." He held her gaze, his eyes filled with emotion. "You touched me deeply."

Now it was her turn to be at a loss. She ran through many responses in her mind before saying, "You have often been an inspiration to me." She said it in a very soft voice.

He took a step closer, hoping desperately that she would not back away. She didn't. Instead, she stepped toward him as well, looking deeply into his eyes. He raised a hesitant hand to caress the milky white skin of her cheek. His heart beat faster at the contact and when she covered his hand with her own and kissed his palm, he thought it would beat out of his chest.

"I adore you, Beverly…" he said in a breathless whisper. "You take my breath away."

"I don't want to be adored, Jean Luc." She placed her hands gently on either side of his face and very softly kissed his lips. "I just want you to love me."

He kissed her this time, allowing the passion to come to the surface and envelope them both. "I love you." He said it against her lips. "I love you desperately."

She kissed him deeply, tasting his lips and allowing herself to get lost in his scent and his skin against hers. A pleasure so long denied consumed her and made her burn for more. She trailed her kisses from his mouth to his throat to the very sensitive spot behind his ear. He moaned softly and whispered her name.

Beverly slid her hands under his shirt and caressed his muscular chest. She wrapped herself around him, pressing her body as close to his as it was possible to be. His hand ran up her thigh as she wrapped her nimble dancer's leg around his hips. This time it was Beverly who moaned.

"As much as I want to continue this," he said against her neck, "you will be missed at the reception. "

"I know." She kissed his neck. "But I don't want to stop. Not yet." She kissed him again, allowing her lips to linger on the spot behind his ear. The tip of her tongue tasted his skin, sending a shiver through him. His hands slid slowly down her back and to her ass, pressing their bodies impossibly close together as they went. He gasped as Beverly's hand stroked his painful erection. "I want you, Jean."

He was very eager to oblige, taking her to the couch and making love to her. They were frantic and passionate, unable to control their desire as emotions took them over completely. When they were finished, he pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

"Not exactly how I planned to make love to you for the first time." He kissed the top of her head.

"You had a plan?"

"Many." He smiled at her, getting lost in her sparkling green eyes.

She laughed out loud and kissed him quickly, climbing off of him and picking up her clothes. "Come on, My Love, we have a party to get to."

"We do indeed." He watched her dress for a moment before dressing himself then he walked behind her as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror and held. "My god, how I love you."

Beverly covered his hands with her own and snuggled her cheek against his. "I love you too."

"I have always hated these functions." Jean Luc confessed as he walked with Beverly toward ten forward.

"Why?"

"Because I would watch you." He ducked into a conduit access room and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "And I wanted to do this." He kissed her again. "And it was not possible."

She kissed him back, her tongue invading his mouth and her hands clutching his body to hers.


End file.
